Jealous?
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Rukia begitu penasaran dengan anak cowok yang menjemput Karin untuk main bola. Saat mengetahui siapa orang tersebut, hatinya pun remuk seketika.../OOC, canon dari eps 316/RnR please!


A/N: Haaii~ Karena lagi bosan, aku mau meng-update fic! (Walau pun lagi hiatus...) Sebenernya fic ini udah lama siap, makanya pengen ku-update~ Gak usah basa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo yang gaje itu (Dibom)  
>Pairing: HitsuRuki<br>Time line: Eps 316 (Mungkin agak maksa... ==a)

Enjoy please~

oO0Oo

"ADUH!"

Rukia jatuh terjembab di tanah setelah menabrak tiang listrik. Ia memegangi dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Aahh, untung tidak parah... Gigai ini memang hebat..."

Gadis mungil itu kembali berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya yang ternodai oleh tanah. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Apa ini gara-gara dia?"

Ya, bayangan seseorang yang sangat tampan akhir-akhir ini sering menghantui pikirannya -sampai-sampai membuat dirinya menabrak tiang listrik. Setiap mengingat pemuda itu, rasa panas tiba-tiba selalu menjalari setiap sudut wajahnya, membuat ia semakin manis dengan warna merah di pipinya.

Rukia kembali berkhayal tentang orang itu, sehingga tak menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Ichigo. Ia menarik napas, kemudian membuangnya lagi. Setelah itu ia mengetuk rumah si kepala orange itu.

Tok tok tok...

Cklek...

Gadis berambut coklat pendek menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang, Rukia-chan!"

"Ya, terimakasih, Yuzu." Rukia membalas dengan senyum manis yang hinggap di wajahnya, kemudian melenggang masuk ke rumah itu. Matanya bertemu dengan orang yang sedang membaca korannya di sofa ruang tengah. Orang bermata hazel itu ikut menyapanya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Rukia..."

"Ya, begitulah..."

Gadis pemilik mata violet itu duduk di samping si mata hazel, Ichigo. Ia melirik sekeliling, merasa ada yang kurang.

"Ichigo, mana Karin?" tanya Rukia yang dengan mata yang masih menjelajahi seluk beluk ruangan itu. Seingatnya, di saat jam-jam segini, gadis cilik itu tengah menikmati acara kesukaannya di TV. Ichigo menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tadi aku lihat dia keluar rumah sama anak cowok, mungkin dia mau main bola lagi."

Ting! Satu pesan masuk ke kepala Rukia. Karin main sama anak cowok? Mungkin itu biasa, tapi belum pernah ia dengar kalau Karin dijemput oleh temannya. Apakah itu...

"Ichigo, apa itu pacarnya?"

"UHUK!" Ichigo yang sedang meminum kopinya otomatis tersedak. Ia menatap Rukia dengan mulut yang masih basah, kemudian mengambil tisu terdekat dan mengelapnya. "Bisa jadi begitu, tapi aku tetap tidak terima."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu pada adikmu yang sudah punya pacar sedangkan kau sendiri belum?"

Blush! Muka Ichigo merona merah. Rukia menatapnya jahil. "Apa aku benar?"

"Cih, Karin itu masih anak kecil, mana mungkin aku mengijinkannya untuk berpacaran," jawab Ichigo yang kembali menyeruput kopinya. Rukia mengangguk paham.

"Kau ini tetap protective, ya? Baiklah, aku mau ke kamarmu dulu."

Rukia berlari ke kamar Ichigo dengan penuh semangat. Si pemilik kamar hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Srrrrkk!

Gadis pemilik Sode no Shirayuki itu membuka lemari di kamar Ichigo kemudian masuk ke dalamnya yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh futon dan kembali menutup pintunya dari dalam. Ia mulai berkhayal lagi tentang pemuda itu dan menggabungkannya dengan hubungan yang namanya pacaran itu. Ya, sudah diketahui kalau dia sedang berimajinasi bagaimana kalau dia akan berpacaran dengan pemuda itu. Seuntai senyuman manis mengembang di wajahnya; lagi. Diam-diam dia menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Bisakah saya berharap akan hal itu pada orang seperti Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou...?"

Tak beberapa setelah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan anak perempuan yang tak asing baginya.

"Kyaaaa~!"

Rukia tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka pintu almarinya. Ia mendesis pelan. "Yuzu...!"

Gadis itu berlari ke lantai bawah dengan sedikit panik.

"A-ada a...!"

"Karin-chan bawa pacar!"

Langkah Rukia terhenti seketika sebelum mencapai ruang tengah.

Pacar...? Karin pulang bawa pacar? Jadi orang yang dimaksud Ichigo tadi benar-benar pacarnya Karin...?

Rukia kembali memasang senyuman jahilnya. Ia ingin mengagetkan Karin dari belakang kemudian menggodanya hingga gadis cilik itu salah tingkah. Akhirnya Rukia pun mengendap-ngendap ke ruangan dimana Karin dan pacarnya berada. Ia bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengintip mereka. Seketika matanya melebar. Tubuhnya serasa lemas.

Apa...?

Apa aku salah lihat...?

Kini seorang pemuda bermata teal dengan rambut putih saljunya tengah berdiri di samping Karin. Ya, dia lah pemuda idaman Rukia.

... Hitsugaya Toushiro...

Tubuh Rukia bergetar hebat, ia mencengkram syal yang sedari tadi melilit di lehernya. Walau pun sudah berusaha tidak menangis, kristal-kristal bening itu tetap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Karena tak kuat lagi melihat pemandangan itu, Rukia pun berlari ke kamar Ichigo dan menangis sepuasnya di dalam lemari itu.

Sesakit inikah rasanya...?

Awalnya Rukia selalu tegar menghadapi hal seperti ini, ia sudah siap kalau-kalau mendapati berita seperti itu.

Tapi apa...?

Sekali melihatnya saja, perasaan sedih dan kesalnya berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Kini ia terlihat lemah dan rapuh hanya karena cinta. Padahal saat kepergian orang pertama yang dicintainya -Kaien, ia tak merasa sampai seperti ini. Apakah itu berarti cintanya pada Toushiro sudah terlalu dalam...?

"Hiks... Kenapa harus dia...?"

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama...

**"ITU TIDAK BENAR!"**

Jeritan Toushiro dan Karin sukses membuat Ichigo kembali tersedak oleh kopinya. Sementara itu Yuzu yang memperhatikan kekompakan 'Pasangan Baru' itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mulai berbicara yang tidak jelas, membuat Toushiro merutuk di dalam hati.

'Dasar anak perempuan... Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku, tapi masih ribut juga... Apa Hinamori akan heboh begini ju-'

Ziiing!

Sekilas Toushiro merasakan reiatsu yang ia kenal. Ia melirik sekitar, tapi reiatsu itu sudah hilang. Toushiro bergumam pelan.

"Reiatsu ini..."

Belum sempat menebak pemilik reiatsu itu, tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan mata Ichigo. Jika Toushiro benar-benar sakit mata, ia dapat melihat kobaran api di belakang si pemilik mata hazel itu.

"Toushiro..." desisnya sangar. Toushiro yang mengerti kenapa cowok itu marah semakin kesal.

'Kenapa semuanya harus salah paham, sih?'

Ichigo berhenti menatap Toushiro dan meletakkan korannya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah cowok mungil itu.

"Toushiro, ikut aku. Aku ingin kita bicara sekarang," ujar Ichigo pelan sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. Karena sudah bosan mendengar ocehan gadis berambut cokelat di depannya, Toushiro pun lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan kakak dari gadis itu.

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, Ichigo langsung duduk di kasurnya dan menatap Toushiro tajam.

"Hei Toushiro, apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Hm?" Toushiro balas menatap Ichigo.

"Kau telah terlanjur membawa Karin dalam bahaya. Karena itu, tolong jaga dia, " sambung Ichigo. Toushiro menunduk. "...Ya, aku tahu..."

"Tapi yang lebih penting..." Ichigo kembali bersuara, membuat kapten divisi sepuluh itu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro tak sabar.

Ichigo kembali menatapnya tajam, lebih tajam dari yang tadi.

"Kau...pacaran sama Karin...?"

**"APA?"** jerit Toushiro yang sampai-sampai hampir memecahkan kaca terdekat. Matanya yang masih terbelalak menatap Ichigo dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan adikmu itu hanya sekedar sahabat! Cih, kenapa orang-orang di keluarga ini tidak bisa paham, sih?" geramnya. Ichigo yang semula kaget kini merasa lega.

"Hoh, baguslah... Kalau begitu, maafkan pertanyaan anehku tadi, sikap Yuzu juga..." sesal si pemilik Zangetsu itu. Toushiro mengangguk, kemudian mereka terdiam sangat lama.

"Hei Kurosaki, apa kau bisa jaga rahasia ini dari siapa pun?" ujar Toushiro pelan yang memecahkan keheningan di kamar itu. Ichigo melotot, tak percaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro yang terkenal dingin itu mau menitipkan rahasia padanya? Pada orang yang belum ada satu tahun dikenalnya?

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau yang baru mengenalku mau buka raha-"

"Karena kau yang paling dekat dengan gadis itu."

Ichigo pun bengong. Kenapa Toushiro membicarakan tentang seorang gadis?

"Sebenarnya aku menyukainya," sambung Toushiro lagi. Ichigo sebagai saksinya tiba-tiba memberi isyarat 'Stop' dengan tangannya di depan wajah Toushiro.

"Wou wou wou, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kau jadi tukang nyerocos begini?" potong Ichigo. Tapi Toushiro tidak peduli dan kembali membuka rahasianya.

"Aku iri sekaligus berterimakasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkan gadis itu dari eksekusi, Kurosaki."

'...Menyelamatkan...? Eksekusi...?' gumam Ichigo yang masih bingung. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Toushiro, seakan tahu siapa yang dimaksud cowok itu.

"Kau... Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya, gadis itu... Kuchiki Rukia..."

Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kurosaki, bisa kau jaga ini dari siapa pun...termasuk dari Kuchiki sendiri?" tanya Toushiro dengan mukanya yang sedikit merona.

"..."

"Kurosaki...?"

"...Heh..." Ichigo menutup mulutnya supaya tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang tertawa. "Sepertinya kemampuanku untuk mendeteksi reiatsu sudah meningkat, ya..."

"Eh?" Toushiro menatapnya bingung.

"Kemampuanmu untuk menyembunyikan reiatsu juga hebat, Rukia. Sampai-sampai Toushiro tak bisa merasakannya."

"..."

"Jawab aku, **RUKIA!**"

ZEERR! Ichigo membuka pintu lemarinya dan sesosok bayangan yang menyender pada pintu lemari itu pun jatuh. GUBRAK!

**"ADUH!"** rintih Rukia yang baru menubruk lantai kamar yang lumayan keras itu. Pandangan matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata teal milik Toushiro. Seketika wajahnya dan kapten mungil itu memerah.

"Ku-Kuchiki..."

"Hitsugaya-taichou..."

Mereka berdua terus berpandangan, sampai-sampai membuat Ichigo sang pemilik kamar jadi bosan.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu, aku keluar."

Ichigo yang baru beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Toushiro. Ia pun menoleh.

"Toushi-"

"Terimakasih..." sahut Toushiro pelan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Blam.

Toushiro kembali menatap Rukia yang masih bengong. Gadis dengan rambut hitam itu pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou... Apa yang Anda katakan tadi...se-serius...?"

Toushiro tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Aku menyukai-ehm-mencintaimu..." jawab Toushiro sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Rukia menatap mata teal itu dalam-dalam. Ya, tak ada kebohongan di mata itu, cintanya benar-benar tulus.

"Tapi aku tahu kau akan menolakku."

"Eh?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pernyataan cowok itu.

"Kau sudah bersama Kurosaki dan pasti akan menolakku, aku tahu itu," sambungnya lagi. Tangan Rukia bergetar mencengkram syalnya.

"Ya, awalnya aku hanya berurusan dengan Kurosaki, tak menyangka kalau pernyataan cintaku sampai terdengar olehmu sendiri. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Toushiro berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu, tapi Rukia malah memeluknya dari belakang. Ia pun salah tingkah.

"Ku-Kuchiki! Apa yang kau..."

"Saya juga mencintai Anda, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Toushiro terbelalak, tapi kemudian tatapan matanya kembali melembut dan balas memeluk gadis itu. Wajah Rukia pun makin merah.

"Terimakasih," kata Toushiro pelan sambil mempererat pelukannya. Rukia bisa merasakan nafas dari kapten itu yang menggelitik lehernya. Kemudian lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu dan Toushiro mengerutkan alisnya.

"Matamu merah... Kau habis menangis?"

Rukia menunduk malu.

"Habis... Tadi saya sempat salah paham kalau Anda memang berpacaran dengan adik Ichigo... Jadi saya cemburu dan menangis..." lapor Rukia dengan polosnya. Toushiro tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu.

"Heh, dasar! Kau seperti anak kecil!"

"A-apaan, sih!" geram Rukia yang malu. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat melihat Toushiro. Baru kali ini ia melihat cowok itu tertawa. Tangannya yang mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia penuh kasih sayang dan pelukannya yang hangat membuat Rukia berinisiatif untuk membuang jauh-jauh julukan 'Kapten Berheti Es' itu.

"Kau ingin aku membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kuchiki?" tawar Toushiro yang membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. Setelah itu, Rukia mengangguk.

"Tentu sa-**UMPH!**"

Ucapan Rukia terhenti begitu Toushiro menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Rukia. Awalnya gadis itu agak kaget, tapi kemudian ia membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Toushiro. Ciuman itu berlangung lama, sehingga membuat Rukia jadi sesak.

"Engh..." rintihnya.

Sebenarnya Toushiro belum ingin mengakhirinya. Tapi karena ia juga mulai sesak, maka ia melepaskan ciumannya dari Rukia. Muka keduanya sudah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou agresif sekali..." gumam Rukia yang mengambil nafas.

Toushiro yang sebenarnya mendengar itu hanya cuek. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mulai ngelantur tanpa sadar.

"Kuchiki, bibirmu...manis..."

Muka Rukia makin merah mendengar itu. Ia jadi salting, begitu juga Toushiro yang baru sadar.

"Eh-ah..." gumam Rukia tak jelas. Toushiro yang melihat kalau Rukia mulai ngelantur pun mencium bibirnya sekali lagi untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"!"

Karena sedang sibuk dengan ocehannya, Rukia jadi sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Toushiro. Ia pun mendorong cowok itu.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou, biarkan saya mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu!" kata Rukia yang sebenarnya tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Toushiro tersenyum dan kembali memeluk gadis itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Rukia. Panggil aku 'Toushiro'," bisiknya ke telinga Rukia. Gadis itu kembali memerah karena dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ba-baiklah, To-Toushi... Toushiro..." Muka Rukia sudah merah padam sekarang. Toushiro tersenyum jahil dan ingin berkomentar, tapi tiba-tiba terjadi kegaduhan di luar.

"Ichi-nii, tidak sopan meninggalkan Toushiro sendirian di kamarmu!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Onii-chan, minggirlah! Karin-chan pasti rindu pada Toushiro-kun!"

"Aku ini bukan pacarnya, Yuzu! Minggir, Ichi-nii!"

"Ja-jangaaann!"

Bruak! Pintu terbuka lebar sekarang. Disana terlihat Karin yang sedang memegang kenop pintu dengan beringas serta Yuzu dan Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya. Yuzu dan Karin shock menatap pemandangan di depannya, yaitu...

Rukia dan Toushiro yang sedang berpelukan dengan mesranya...

**"TOUSHIRO-KUN SELINGKUUHH~!"** jerit Yuzu histeris.

**"SALAH BESAR!"** jerit Rukia dan Toushiro kompak dengan muka sangat merah. Tapi Yuzu tak memperdulikan hal itu dan mulai menari-nari tak jelas.

"Wow... So sweet..." gumam Karin tanpa sadar. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia tetap no comment...

"DIAM!" bentak Toushiro yang mendengar hal itu.

Berbeda dengan Toushiro yang marah, Rukia hanya menunduk malu karena kepergok. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya cukup efektif.

"Hey, kalian." Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan seakan menyuruh Karin, Yuzu dan Ichigo untuk mendekat padanya. Pada saat itu juga Rukia mengacungkan suatu benda ke muka mereka bertiga dan akhirnya terjadilah...

BUM! Mereka pingsan seketika. Toushiro terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?" tanyanya sambil mendekati gadis itu. Rukia tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk barang bawaannya.

"Ini pengganti ingatan supaya mereka tak tahu kalau kita jadian. Jadi..." Rukia menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu tebakan Toushiro.

"Kita harus kabur?" tebaknya. Rukia mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Toushiro erat.

"Ya! Ayo kita adakan kencan pertama, Toushiro!"

*OWARI*

A/N: Waduh, gaje bener... Bagi yang udah baca, RnR, ya!


End file.
